


benthos

by offensiveandgay



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: KeithxLance, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveandgay/pseuds/offensiveandgay
Summary: Keith likes Cryptids.Lance's girlfriend likes Cryptids.





	1. Chapter 1

KEITH  
if you don't pick me up i will stab you 

SHIRO  
Although i don't doubt you will stab me, you're over reacting.

KEITH  
mother never loved you

SHIRO  
Okay buddy.

 

I fumbled with the fabric of my shirt and pocketed my phone.

There was a new student and for some reason, I was the principal's idea of a model student. Once you pushed aside my history of physical and verbal violence towards students and staff in elementary school, I was pretty good. 

"Kogane!" The all too familiar voice of Principal Monroe greeted. "This is Katie Holt. I expect that you will provide a more than satisfactory viewing of the school."

I nodded, standing up. I am not tall. But this kid was only to my upper arm.   
"Hi." She stuck out her hand.   
Without a word, I shook it. She had a firm grip and was obviously trying to make a good impression. I appreciate that. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it." Mr. Monroe grinned. "Welcome to White Water, Katie."   
We watched him walk down the hall.   
After being sure he was out of earshot, Katie looked up to me.  
"Alright let's drop the 'Katie' shit. I'm Pidge."   
"Keith."

Pidge smiled. "So, where to first?"   
"Office." I pointed ahead of us. "Office contains Nurse, Guidence Counsler, Monroe's Office, and other things that will most likely never be used by you."   
"Cool, Cool."   
"Across from the office is the gender neutral bathroom." 

Pidge's eyes lit up. "You have one here?"  
I nodded. Did most schools not?   
"That's fucking sick!" She exclaimed.  
"Is there an issue?" Does she think that's gross? Is she repulsed or excited?   
"No, no. That's good!"   
Oh.   
Okay. That's good.   
"Can you show me my first class? Or are we doing full school now?" Pidge asked.   
"We have the same schedule. Almost exactly."

We walked to psychology together, Pidge talking about her old school. I only gave one word answers when she asked things, but it satisfied her enough to talk the whole way there.   
I opened the classroom door. The entire classroom's eyes were on me. Well, me and Pidge. Mostly Pidge.

"Mr. Kogane. Who is this?" Mrs. Keller pointed to the small girl behind me.   
I walked to her desk, letting Pidge follow.   
"Pidge Holt." She chimed in, smiling and trying not to look terrified.   
"Your name is Pidge?" Mrs. Keller raised a brow, earning a snicker from the students.   
"It's a nickname. I would prefer to be called by it."  
Ignoring Pidge's explanation, she looked at the papers in front of her, tracing a finger down a Collum. "Ah, Katie Holt. Have a seat next to Keith." 

I took her to my seat in the back.   
She sat down, placing her bag on the floor behind her. "What a witch."   
"She isn't one for nonsense."   
"You think my name is 'nonsense'?"   
"No. That's not what I meant. She just," I struggled to find the words, "doesn't stray from her ways." I'm sure I was getting red. "And her way is what's written down."   
Pidge turned to face the front. 

Did I upset her? I didn't mean it like that. 

She slipped a piece of paper onto my desk. It held a string of numbers.   
I wrote her back and passed it.   
She scoffed and returned the paper to me with her response. 

TEXT ME XXX-XXX-XXXX  
PIDGE IM GAY  
SO AM I. YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON I KNOW HERE

I put it in my pocket, trying to brush off the embarrassment.  
Welcome to White Water, Pidge.


	2. Chapter 2

I spit out the minty saliva and paste mixture into the sink. Yuck. Why can't all toothpaste taste like strawberries.   
"Caridad!" I heard my mom yell from somewhere in the house. God, how is anyone still asleep? It's like 7:26! Lazy, Lazy, Lazy.   
I skipped my way down the hall and into the kitchen, of course seeing my mother with her coffee. 

I placed a kiss on top of her head and opened the fridge.   
"Lance, don't you be eating any shit before school."   
"I'm not! It's just some O.J., I swear."   
"Since when do you like orange juice?"   
"Since forever?" I grabbed myself a glass from the top left cabinet and opened the carton. "I used to drink this shit-"   
"Hey!"   
I felt her swat at me. "Sorry! Sorry. I used to drink this baby by the gallon." 

I sat down across from her at the kitchen table. I was in an uncomfortable red stool that was too short for me and my mom sat in her regular chair.   
This was usually Jorgia's chair but she's still asleep. I guess middle school starts way later than highschool?   
"Moma, I'm gonna head out."   
"Have a good day."   
"You too." I knew that she meant that, but hearing it everyday kind of took the meaning out of it. If there was ever meaning in it at all, that is. 

LANCE  
hEyyyyy have a good day <3333

I am one lucky guy. One blessed amigo. Like not to be straight, but I have the best girlfriend.

LANCE  
dude

HUNK  
dude

LANCE  
can we just skip chill

HUNK  
what

LANCE  
school* sorry

HUNK  
what? no 

HUNK  
I need these credits 

LANCE  
ughhhh adult hood

I shoved my phone into my jean pocket. Wait, no, wrong pocket. I switched to my left. My right pocket had gaping hole in it.   
I arrived at hunk's house sooner than expected. Long leggy go fast, I suppose.  
I knocked two times, then once, then three times. 

"Hello, brother." I greeted, walking into his house immediately after he opened the door.   
"How's it hanging?" Hunk led me to his room. I'm sure I didn't need him leading me, I've been here since I could walk. If anything he needs to be led. 

 

"The usual. I'm not too good, not too bad." I plopped on to his bed. "I'm indifferent."  
He sat down next to me. "Pretty sure you're using that word wrong."  
I sat up. "Am I?"   
He shrugged.   
I shrugged.   
We shrugged.  
"Make anything cool recently?"   
"I made lemon cake. Lemon flavored cake? I'm not sure but it tasted like lemon."   
"Got any left overs? Caridad would love some. The little lemon bitch."   
"First off don't call your sister a lemon bitch," he laughed, "second no. We had family in town and my family isn't exactly small."   
"I get that." 

I checked my watch, shocked to see how much time had passed. "It's almost eight, we gotta run."   
"Time isn't real, man." Hunk said, jumping to his feet and grabbing his bag.   
"You said it, brother." 

We started our walk, talking about nothing in particular. What even was there to talk about? Math class? Hunk is in an advanced class and I'm not. The game tonight? Football isn't our thing. Although we are always sluts for concession stands. Hmm.   
"Hunk are we going to the game?"  
"What?"   
"There's a game tonight. Ya know? Support our wildcats? Eat nachos and see which players are hottest?"   
He thought about it for at least seven foot steps. "Yeah sure."   
"Cool."

We had gone to games in the past and I had even considered football, but the coach was a grade A asshole. Coach Zarkon made me wish for death, honestly. And I would have joined baseball (a sport that I am awesome at thanks to these long noodle arms), but I'd have to see him. I'm lucky enough that he's coach or assistant coach to every sport imaginable. Seriously it's world domination but with highschool sports.

"See you in yearbook?"   
"Yeah! Good luck with Mrs. Reed she's a pain." Hunk laughed.  
Oh yeah. A substitute in my third class, how fun. "Take it easy, Hunk, enjoy your morning." I slapped his back and made my way down the halls.   
First game of the new school year. It'll either be the best or worst one yet, and frankly, I'm excited to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for deleting the last chapter it'll be reposted just after this one cause I forgot to make lance's POV


	3. Chapter 3

"So I told her to fuck off but she kept eating the bread. Next thing I know they've all flown into my room." Pidge's digital voice laughed.  
"I see."  
"God, I can't believe it's Friday already. Five days at this school and I already have a friend."  
"If we weren't friends would you have still explained why you're called Pidge?"  
"No way, man. That's inner-circle only."  
"Good to know. I'll talk to you in Keller's class." I hung up without receiving a reply. Pidge had grown to like me. She talked a lot, and I was a good listener. Destiny, really. 

I pulled on a dark grey shirt that I think I might have worn yesterday and grabbed my bag. "Shiro, where's mom?" I grabbed a juice box from the fridge.  
"She got called in early. Dads coming home tonight though." Shiro was reading the paper in the kitchen, one hand holding a coffee cup, the other fiddling with his undercut.  
"Cool." I threw the empty box at his head.  
"Dude you drank that really fast, are you okay?" He looked up from the news.  
"Fuck off."  
"Love you too."  
"Why aren't you out with Allura?"  
"She's volunteering."

I scoffed. Yeah, of course the princess is doing charity work. Probably saving baby seals or something. Whatever. Fuck baby seals.  
I white-knuckled by backpack's straps as I left the house. I started walking to school, only to feel my phone vibrate the minute I got close. 

PIDGE  
yoU didn't lEt ME FinisH mY WoRds

PIDGE  
I'm sick today u bean stock

KEITH  
okay

PIDGE  
okay? I'm dYing 

KEITH  
okay

Of course. It's fate that she's sick, isn't it. The day that just keeps giving.  
I made my way to class. The hallways weren't extremely crowded like usual. A nice change, if you ask me. Crowds are frustrating and I don't like them. Easy to get lost and everyone is staring. Not for me, not for me at all.  
It feels like the moment I sat down the teacher starts a lecture. A lecture that would take up the entire class period. I couldn't miss Pidge because there wasn't any time. Maybe next class my loneliness will catch up. 

Biology. I'm shit at biology.  
I gently placed my bag next to my chair.  
"We have a lab today." I heard the girls behind me whisper.  
"Oh fuck, really?" Girl two whispered.  
"Yeah! I have no idea! Are we digging into frogs or something?" Girl one whispered back.  
I heard a chorus of 'ew!'s and shushes.

"Conversations stop when I start." Mr. Kilgore began, but I didn't listen in. My partner could explain it once we get together.  
"Florana with Hunk, Plaxum with Keith, Nyma with Shay," He continued. 

Plaxum?  
Who is Plaxum?

An Indian girl with dark brown braided hair waved her hand. Is that Plaxum?  
I pointed to myself with a questioning look.  
She furrowed her brow and nodded.  
I walked to her table and sat down next to her.  
"Howdy!" She grinned. "We're gonna do science stuff now."  
I nodded.  
"Not the cool science stuff though. No robots."  
I nodded again. Is she okay? 

Mr. Kilgore gave more instructions that I didn't listen to. I looked at the rings and bracelets Plaxum was sporting. One of them really caught my eye. It was a silver sea shell on a silver band. Simple, but obviously full of sentimental value.  
"Did you catch any of that?" She asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Well damn." She laughed and turned her head around. "Florana!" She yelled in a whisper.  
A girl with big hair looked over at us.  
"Tell me the instructions!" 

I tried to listen to the exchange but the words made my head throb.  
"Got that, Keith?" She asked turning to the materials in front of us.  
I shook my head.  
"You don't talk too much?"  
I shook my head. 

I let Plaxum start, my eyes carefully scanning her movements. Still no idea what we are doing.  
She twisted the knob on the burner, the flame coming alive. "Damn!" She quickly turned it down. "I won't be shocked if MothMan is all up in our classroom, that shit was bright."  
"MothMan?" I asked, suddenly interested in what she had to say.  
"Yeah! You know, like Nessie, MaryLand GoatMan, FlatWood Monsters?"  
"I love MothMan." 

Plaxum's eyes lit up.  
Next thing I knew we were in a heated debate about el chupacabra's lack of existence.  
"He isn't real. He just isn't!"  
"So what if the first eye witness saw a scary movie before hand! It only heightened her scenes."  
"No, it made her think she saw something." I scoffed.  
The bell rang.  
"We will continue this later. Let me see your phone."

Reluctantly, I gave her my phone.  
She put in her number and grabbed her bag. "Later Keith!"  
I waved.  
Second girl number this week.  
Weird. 

KEITH  
how is being sick

PIDGE  
I am a ball of germs 

KEITH  
i met a girl

PIDGE  
honey u gay

KEITH  
she isn't a girl girl she's just a girl 

PIDGE  
oh cause that makes sense

I rubbed my temples and continued down the hall. 

KEITH  
we both like cryptids and hate science class

PIDGE  
did somebody say

PIDGE  
(/0-0)/ cryptids???

KEITH  
you like them too

PIDGE  
dude!! yes!!!

Pidge and I had more in common than originally thought. Having a friend who isn't your brother is living up to the hype.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Hunka-Hunka, is it cool if I invite Plaxum?" I asked, shoveling frijoles negros into my mouth.  
"Yeah! Dude, Totally."  
"Are you sure? I'm not gonna isolate you but I'm gonna pay attention to her too."  
"Well duh." Hunk laughed. "What're you eating?"  
"Rice and beans. Why are you psychic?" I swallowed.  
"You chew loudly."  
I pressed the end call button. Hunk was probably the best- no definitely the best friend I could ever want. I feel like even if we weren't talking or doing anything, if we were staring at a wall in my basement, we could still have a blast. 

LANCE  
hey plexi-glass wanna come to the game with Hunk and I? 

PLAXUM  
sure! do I need money???

LANCE  
I got u covered <33

PLAXUM  
it's no trouble, how much is admission?

LANCE  
fineeee if you insist!

LANCE  
it will cost you a kiss

PLAXUM  
nvm canceled not worth it

LANCE  
oh hush or I'll make it two

PLAXUM  
how about three and we call it done?

LANCE  
deal 

I smiled, wiping a grain of rice off of my chin. I stared down at my empty plate. I really am lucky. I have a kickin' best friend who's smart as hell, a hilarious girlfriend who can tell me the name of every star in exsistence, and some good ass beans. I really have no excuse for ever feeling down. I'm selfish, that's what it is. I have these things that I don't deserve and never give enough back. Maybe they'd be better off without me?

No.  
Nope.  
Shut up brain, we're going to that game. Stop thinking like that you fool.  
I stood up and picked up my plate, washing it off and putting it in the dishwasher.  
"Mom! I've got my phone and money, I'm gonna head out!" I yelled.  
"Be safe! Don't be dumb!" I heard her muffled voice shout in response.  
I have a small side-smile. Of course I'll be safe, but dumb? I'm always dumb, hah. 

I walked to Hunk's and he drove us. I had my license but driving is terrifying to me. I trust Hunk behind the wheel. As an engineer, he understands cars and their motors and shit. Me, on the other hand, can't tell which one is a wheel and which ones a tailpipe.  
"Who've you got your eye on, Hunky-Dunk?" I asked, playing with the hole in my jean's knee.  
"Your nicknames are so bad, oh my god."  
"As if you can do better."  
"Oh yeah?" Hunk smirked. "Give me a week, I bet I can come up with something outstanding."  
"A week?! I come up with mine on the spot."  
"Okay, Lancelot. So you think you can Lance. Lance-Lance-Revolution."  
I glared at him.  
"Need I say more?"  
I crossed my arms over my chest and faced forward.  
"That's what I thought."

He turned on the radio and didn't say anything else until we got there.  
I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket. Holy shit man. It's practically still summer and its this cold? Global warming knows no chill. Well, tonight it sure does. Hah. Ba dum tss.  
"Hey! Plaxum!" I waved my arms above my head.  
From outside the stadium's gate she looked over. Her hair was in her usual braids but the top was covered by a blue beanie. My beanie, I'd like to add. She was in highwaisted jeans, boots, all of her bracelets and rings, and a crop top.She has got to be cold. 

"Hi plaxum." Hunk smiled, giving her a hug once he got close enough.  
He let her go and I took his place in the embrace. Rhyming. I landed a kiss on her forehead. "Hello my sea-star." I smiled.  
"Hello shark-head." She giggled, burying her head into my shoulder.  
We intertwined our fingers and began walking. I paid for all of us, because I am the supreme gentleman.  
"So," Hunk started, walking next to me and Plaxum, "who do you think will win. Wildcats or whoever they're playing?"  
We found a seat at the top of the bleachers. "Well, your girl Shay is on the football team so probably Wildcats." I said, pointing to number 7 on the feild. 

She was currently in a huddle with her teammates, discussing strategy and what not. Hunk never admits to it, and avoids my questions, but I know he has the hots for her. Personally, Shay is a little femanine for my taste. I guess flower dresses aren't my thing. Don't get me wrong, if Plaxum wore floral print skirts she would rock the hell out of it. But that's because I'm biased.  
"Fair enough. She's really strong and fast and a quick thinker." Hunk nodded.  
"Not to mention," Plaxum playfully nudged him with her elbow, "super cute!"  
"That too." He blushed, laughing out of embarrassment.  
We laughed. Plaxum looked happy and was smiling but I noticed her shiver a little. I took my arms out of my coat and draped it over her shoulders.  
"Shark-head, you're gonna get cold."  
I shrugged, ignoring the harsh winds that had already given me goose bumps. "You need it more! Artwork is tempature sensitive, Plaxum."  
She smiled and properly put on the jacket, even if it was too big for her small frame. 

I kissed the top of her head. "Me and Hunk are going to get some food, save our seats."  
She saluted and returned her eyes to the field.  
Hunk and I made our way down the bleachers and towards the concessions.  
"So what are we thinking? Nachos? Sodas or water?" 

"I ate before we left but I get Plaxum skittles every time we go out. It's like half tradition, half inside joke, ya know?"  
Hunk nodded.  
"Plus I know you like stadium food."  
He smiled and walked to the counter, ordering what he wanted, and of course, skittles.  
I carried half and he carried the other, and we made our way to our seats.  
"Wait, bathroom break, real quick."  
I sat down outside the restrooms with two arms full of junk food for a minute and a half.  
Damn, it's cold. Thank god for nachos an hot dogs, nature's fireplace on the go.  
Hunk came out and we evened out the load again and continued to walk. 

"Do you even know the rules to this game?" I asked him.  
"Kind of? You get the ball and you throw it to the big 'y'."  
"That sounds about right. I'm not too good at getting balls to giant letters." I could see our seats now.  
"Me neither man." Hunk laughed.  
I could see Plaxum. But I could also see two people practiclly in our seats. One dark haired the other brown.  
"I remember this one time when I was a kid," Hunk began, "me and my cousins,"  
I was having trouble listening to his story while deciphering the back of these kid's heads. They were both facing my girlfriend which made it hard as hell to understand who they were.  
"And I just kicked it right into the cake! Such a sad day, really. Downright abuse." He finished. "Hey Plaxum, who are your friends?" He smiled and waved at them, putting his foot on the bleacher above us.

I followed suit, putting my half next to them. I took the skittles out of the pile and handed them to her. "M'Lady." I made the motion of tipping a fedora and sat down next to her.  
"Hunk, Lance, this is Pidge." She gestured towards the brown haired midget. "Pidge," She pointed to Hunk and then me, "Hunk and Lance."  
Pidge waved to us, Hunk waving back, me smiling at her.  
"This is Keith." Plaxum pointed to the dark haired boy with a mullet who finally turned his head- oh my god. Woah. He brought his gloved fingers to push the hair out of his dark eyes. They were speckled with purplish-redish-orangish flakes? I can't describe them but, wow. He was wearing a cropped red jacket, a black shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. Keith dressed like an 80s action figure. 

He stuck out his hand.  
What did he want me to do? Oh. Oh wait. I shook his hand, giving him the best smile I could muster. I don't know why, but I want him to think I'm cool.  
I sat next to my girlfriend, slinging an arm around her. If this Keith fella thinks he can pull the moves on my girl he's beyond wrong.  
"So Keith, Pidge. How'd you meet Plaxum?"  
Pidge started explaing how Keith and Plaxum were lab partners and bonded over cryptids and Keith just looked at me. Full on staring.  
"That's cool! I'm not too into those monster things, but I'd like to be." Hunk smiled his beautiful, iconic smile. Such a sweetie. If these guys are here to corrupt my sweet Hunk they've got another thing coming. 

Plaxum leaned her head on my shoulder and the game started.  
Hunk was getting a lesson on the Frizno night crawlers from Pidge, and Keith just looked at the field. He was listening, occasionally making approving or disproving grunts, but other than that he was silent. Weird. Creepy Creepo. 

"Hey, Sea-Star, do you see the cheerleader right next to the ginger?" I pointed to the field, careful not to disrupt her head.  
Despite my efforts, she still lifted her head, squinting her eyes, trying to find what I was pointing to. Her eyes widened. Bingo-Bongo.  
"Oh my god! Florana is a cheerleader now!?" She giggled. "Back in third grade, when we were all edgy and emo," She looked up at me. "we vowed to never turn 'preppy' and do any sports."  
"Guess what?" I turned, our blue eyes meeting. "Cheerleading is a sport."  
She laughed and punched my shoulder. "I know, you dip." 

Once her laugher died down, I put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. "So, this Keith guy."  
"Mhm?" She hummed, leaning her head on my shoulder again.  
"What's he like?"  
"I just met him today but so far he seems cool. He doesn't talk all too much, but don't take it personally. Maybe he just never knows what to say."  
"Or maybe he knows exactly what to say, he just thinks he shouldn't."  
"Yeah?"  
"I think so."  
"Do you think he can hear us?"  
"He's listening to Pidge and Hunk, and we're whispering, so," I dragged out the o before abruptly cutting it off, "no."  
"I hope not. He'll think we're weird."  
"Us? Weird? Unthinkable."  
Plaxum chuckled. "Lance, you're a great guy."  
"You're a great gal."  
"We can be great together."  
"We already are, my sea-star." I kissed the top of her head and turned my eyes back towards the game.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the picture clinging to the fridge, being held up by only a flimsy Marilyn Monroe print by Andy Worhal magnet. I reached out for it, easily snatching it from beneath the magnet. It's Takashi and Allura. Shiro has his arm around her and she's leaning into his chest, smiling like she's never smiled before. Why does God let people smile if they don't deserve it? Is it so they get smile lines? I don't know if I really believe in God anymore. He hasn't done much recently. Or ever, for that matter. The cheap wall phone started ringing, making me jump and almost drop the picture. I snapped Marilyn back onto the photo, replacing Allura's face with hers. 

I picked up the phone.  
"Shirogane residence."  
"Hey bud, it's Shiro."  
I smiled into the receiver. "Hey, man! What's up?"  
"Nothing much, how was school?"  
"Pretty good. Like ten minutes ago Pidge asked me if I wanted to go to the game with her."  
"You gonna go?"  
"I think so, yeah."  
"Pidge sounds like a nice girl, maybe we can have her round for dinner and I can meet her."  
"Yeah, maybe."  
"Well, champ, I'm gonna be a little late tonight."  
"That's okay. I know your job is hard."  
"It sure is. Accounting is so boring. After I clock out in going to take Allura out, but I'll be home at around ten."  
The corners of my mouth had never slammed down so quickly. "Oh." I didn't bother hiding my disdain.  
"You know, she'd really like to meet you. Maybe we can all see a movie or something?"  
"Maybe eventually. Goodnight, Shiro."  
"Night Keith, love ya."  
"I love you too."  
I hung up.  
"But I don't love that brother stealing tree hugger." I huffed.

I looked up at the wall clock. Pidge should be here soon. What should I even wear? I walked past the fridge, ignoring the photo and the note from my parents, saying that they too would be home late, and made my way to my bedroom.  
I don't really have much clothes. I'm not too big on fashion, though. Really doesn't bother me. I pulled on something I would consider to be casual and low-key and waited by the door. Thankfully the wait wasn't too long. Sometimes it's really nice to be alone, but sitting in front of the door waiting for my only friend while my entire 'family' was at work, was not one of those times. 

"Hello Keith." Pidge greeted. She had on a Baggie dark green sweatshirt and some skinny jeans. I feel overdressed.  
"Am I overdressed?" I don't usually go to school activities unless required.  
"No. You look cool!" We started walking to the game, leaving my apartment complex behind. Even if I didn't lock the door, I'm sure no one would go in. There's nothing to steal so what's the point? I guess it's the rush that makes people rob from this building. 

"So you've never been to a school game?" Pidge asked me.  
I shook my head. "It's very big and loud. Not really my scene."  
"I can get that." She pushed up her glasses. "Back at my old school, everyone knew about my age and thought I was some freaky genius. I didn't feel welcome."  
"That's dumb."  
"Hella dumb, compadre. But it's how people are."  
I kicked a pebble on the sidewalk. "Did you go even though you felt weird?" I kicked it again.  
"Only once, with my brother."  
I lost the pebble to a sewer drain. "Brother?"  
"Yeah. His name's Matt."  
Wait. Matt Holt. How did I not make a connection early? "My brother works with Matt Holt."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Yeah. One time he ate Shiro's lasagna and it was a big deal."  
"He told me about that!" She looked up at me. "It was not a big deal! He apologized and Shiro brushed it off and actually said 'no biggie', which Matt thought was crucial to the story."  
"It's pretty crucial."  
"You think?"  
I nodded.

Pidge gave the money to the people who were taking the money and led me inside the stadium. She seemed confident for a 5'3 fourteen year old 11th grader in a place she's never been, so I followed her without hesitation.  
We walked through the bleachers for about five minutes before realizing we were on the other team's side. We considered staying but decided that was not a good idea.

After correcting our mistake, we looked for a place to sit.  
Next to the people I know from elementary school? No.  
Next to a kid I beat up in elementary school? No.  
Next to my elementary school teacher? I'm starting to notice a pattern.  
Bingo. I pointed to the highest bleacher on the far right.  
"Pidge, I know that one."  
"Oh! Is this the girl?"  
I nodded.  
We walked up, awkwardly saying hello and introducing Plaxum to Pidge.  
"Man! I didn't expect Keith to be at the game!" She laughed, playfully punching my shoulder.  
I shrugged. "Me neither, honestly."

"I'm here with my boyfriend and his friend! They'll be back in a second." She adjusted her jacket. Actually, I don't think that's her jacket. It's too big. "So what brings you two nerds out here?"  
"Curiosity." Pidge started explaining how we hadn't ever really gone to these games.  
I heard a soft but masculine voice from behind greet Plaxum, followed by a "Who are your friends?"  
I turned my head to the voice's owner. It was a muscular guy with an orangey headband. He had a lot of food in his hands. I assume this is her boyfriend?  
"Hunk, Lance, This is Pidge. Pidge, Hunk and Lance." I had heard another voice earlier, which could only belong to her boy friend's friend. "This is Keith." I turned my head towards him, my vision immediately obstructed by my stupid hair. I brushed it out of my eyes.  
Oh.  
Okay.  
This guy has big eyes. Or maybe he's shocked and that's why his eyes seem so large? He has skin a few shades lighter than Plaxum's but no where near mine, a mop of curly hair upon his freckled and sun kissed head. He had really nice skin and I liked his shirt.

I stuck out my hand. Shiro says manners are the key to first impressions.   
The boy stared at it for a second, as if he had never seen this gesture before. Was this a bad move?   
He eventually shook it.   
I didn't see who was who when she pointed, but I think curly boy is Lance and boyfriend headband is Hunk. 

Lance sat down next to plaxum, putting his arm around her? Oh. I got the roles wrong. Hunk is Lance's friend and Lance is Plaxum's boyfriend.   
I didnt take my eyes off of Lance, and I'm unsure as to why. I kept looking. I think I was being subtle about my gazing.   
"So, Keith, Pidge. How'd you meet Plaxum?" Hunk asked.   
"Keith was lab partners with Plaxum, and Keith is the worst in that class!"  
Lance turned his head, catching me in the act. I didn't move.   
"I heard he spaces all the time yet still gets A+'s on everything." Pidge turned to me.  
I nodded, not breaking eye contact with him.   
"And it turns out they're both cryptid nerds!" Pidge finished.  
"That's cool! I'm not too into those monster things, but I'd like to be." Hunk smiled. I like this guy. He is very happy and glowy. He is a radiant good fella. 

I looked at the field. the grass looked fake but I didn't think it was. Are they allowed to have fake grass? I mean, maybe the grass just looks really nice from a good lawn care routine. Oh, the game started.  
"A good place to start, is big pants ghosts!" Pidge joked.  
I heard Hunk gasp.  
Wow football players have to run really hard. Isn't that bad for your knees?  
"Two words! Fresno night-crawlers!"  
"That's three! You cheated!" Hunk laughed.  
I made a "uh-uh" type noise while I tried to figure out if all of the players wore the same shoes.  
"Keith is right!" Pidge shouted. "Night-crawlers is kind of one word!"  
"Shoot!"  
"Ha-Ha! Victorious!"  
"Okay, Okay, what do these big pants do?"

I stopped listening and started looking at Lance and Plaxum. They were laughing and pointing at the field. Were they making fun of people? The cheer leaders? Lance seems the type. And despite being Lance's female copy, Plaxum doesn't seem like she would do that. Maybe I'm misinterpreting this. They are being awfully quiet.

They're just very close.

And I can't read their lips or listen in, because Pidge wants to talk about the Jersey Devil the one time I don't.   
I'm intrigued by Lance, I won't lie to myself. He seems arrogant and proud. But if he's so self absorbed why would Plaxum like him, let along be in a relationship with him? What am I not seeing about him? 

I pulled out my phone. Shiro should be home soon, I want to be asleep before he gets back so I can avoid Allura talk.   
"Pidge."   
She looked up at me. I showed her the time and she checked her watch to be sure.   
"It was awesome to meet you guys! I hope I see you all in school and shit, but for now we bid you adieu."   
A due? A dew? I don't understand.   
"Goodbye Plaxum, Lance, and Hunk."   
I forgot the way we came in so I had to follow Pidge again, but in return I walked her home and then walked the rest of the way alone.

The night is very quiet. I do not know if I like it or not, but one day I will. But maybe my opinion will have changed by then. I unlocked the door and slowly came inside, slipping off my shoes. I tip-toed to my bedroom and successfully avoided satan's small-talk for another night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm way better at comedy writing that twelve year olds on wattpad like but I'm trying to get out of my comfort zone


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I don't have an explanation for this  
> 2\. how to heck do I make the original note l e a v e

I played with my undercut, running my fingers up and down the buzzed hairs. It feels like a baby porcupine. Baby porcupine's are the cutest thing, honestly. I want one. How cool would that be?!   
"Lance." Coach Routh pointed to me.   
Lance? Lance what?! "Yes Ma'am?"   
"The answer."  
"Oh. Oh, yeah. The answer." I stalled.  
A voice behind me whispered a number.  
"23 over 45." I blurted, putting my life into the hands of a disembodied whisper.   
Coach looked taken back. "Nice job." She said, returning to her lesson.

I left out a silent sigh of relief. I should probably thank them for saving my ass. I turn around in my seat, meeting eyes with the voice's owner. He had a sharp chin, extremely light eyes, and long lilac hair. Woah who knew I was sat in front of a Prince. "Thanks..?"  
"Lotor. And it's no trouble. I'd hate to see such a pretty face get detention."  
I ignored his pass and smiled, turning back to the front. Prince Lotor. Weird name for a weird guy. I took my phone out of my pocket and texted Hunk, asking him if Plaxum was here today. I don't have any classes with her aside from that Nutrition and Wellness class we decided to take together. We don't even like cooking we just need the credits. 

I pocketed it and put my hand on the desk, instinctively tapping my fingers. Did The Beatles break up? Or did one of the members die before they could? Why don't I know common knowledge, this is ridiculous. The White Album was my shit as a kid. My mom always played that in the car. I'm pretty sure that, and Weezer's green album were the only ones in the car at the time. Not upset about that of course. I love those albums. Oh my god, Lance focus. First texting, now band trivia? You're going to fail all of your classes and be ugly and alone. Ow, why does my nose hurt so badly. What did I do? I felt my joggers vibrate. Hunk responded, yay! Never mind, not yay. He doesn't think she is. 

This is just amazing. Plaxum is probably off in some far away state selling weed to hippies. She's done it before. I wish she'd tell me before she goes. I would have bought more weed and given her more hugs. It's scary. It scares the living shit out of me knowing that she probably won't ever tell us where she's going, or when she'll be back. And it's even scarier that she's cooler than me. As shallow as it sounds, I wish she would stop being so mysterious and adventurous. Plaxum was already out of my league looks wise, and then she had to be a damn John Green character. I know that one day she'll realize how lame I am and leave me for one of her rock band ex boyfriends. My anxiety stops me from joining her on these journeys and it stops me from giving my all to her. I don't think she's really like it if I did. Maybe she would? I'm not going to find out. I'll die before I let her know I'm a fraud. I pretend to be this confident hot guy but I'm so far from it. Lance! Shut up! Your girlfriend isn't leaving you, now pay attention to the math! I palm my eyes and shake my head.

Shakey, shakes. Lance stay awakes. Nice rhyme there, bud. Why thank you, bud. Oh my god, shut up, shut up, shut up! Well, now I don't even need to focus because it's lunch. Actually murder me, please. I started to make my way through the crowded halls. This is my favorite part of high school. I know that everyone hates the hallways and the crowds, but for me it's nice. You see all these people going to different places. You know jank about them yet you're all here in the same building. And aside from seeing them in the halls again, or maybe your dreams, you will most likely never see them again. 

That's too deep, man it's like 11 in the morning. I found where Hunk was sat and plopped down onto the hard bench.   
"Hello lunch friend." Hunk smiled, popping a cherry tomato into his mouth.   
"I'm so glad we made sure we had lunch together."   
"Me too, but why do you point this out?"  
"Because I need a cute, happy Hunk before continuing my day." I have a goofy grin and bit into my gronola bar. "Man," I laughed as I chewed, covering my mouth as I talked, "I feel like granola supreme."  
"You feel like what now?" He giggled.  
"You heard me, boy."   
"Even if I did, I don't understand."   
"Whatever man, I know what it means. So Hunky Dory what's the haps'?"  
"Well aside from your weirdness, nothing much. Me and Shay are seeing a movie tonight,"  
"You're what?!" I stared at him.   
"Seeing a movie tonight?"  
"Oh my god! And you didn't tell me? That's so cool! Have fun big guy."  
"I will! I'm so excited, I can't believe it. Do you think I'll embarrass myself?"  
"Is that even possible for you?"  
"No, no, you're right I'm perfect in every way, how could I have forgotten."  
"Impossible to forget, my man. I gotta go, I forgot my notebook in Grey's room." I saluted to him, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking off. 

I'm so in love with Hunk. He's my best friend and just. Ugh, he makes me all happy I love that guy. I made my way down the empty halls. See, now they're all sad and lonely. But when they're bustling, I think the halls are very happy. Happy, Happy, Halls. I miss Pee-Wee's Play House. I remember watching that on VHS and having a blast with the connect the dots song. I would have sang that for the elementary school talent show of my mom didn't make me change it. I would be really different without my mom. Bad road, bad road. Let's ignore that thought, and grab my shit before some freshman steals it. I walked around the empty classroom and to my seat in the very back. Bazinga, there it is. I picked up the blue book and left quickly. Along with empty halls, empty classrooms are weird. Empty everything, I guess, is weird. As I started walking to my next class, I fiddled with the tiny hairs that made up my undercut. I think I'll name this baby porcupine on my neck, Laramy. Nice.


	7. Chapter 7

"Just think about it. That water you're drinking is a part of the government's plans."  
"Keith. Just because it spells naive backwards, doesn't mean it's evil."  
"You can never be sure." I warn, taking a swig of my non-government-controlled water bottle.  
"I like the way the bottle looks, okay? I'll see you later, creep."  
"Until then, side-show attraction." I waved goodbye and stood up from the sticky table. The bell hasn't rung yet but we already knew it would ring in about fifty seconds, which is enough time for us to get to class without hassle or stress. Pidge, of course, figured this out the first day and only filled me in yesterday.  
I walked towards my class, looking over into the 700 hall at every opening, searching for Pidge's spiky hair. Nope. She is small but fast, I'm sure she's already in class.  
SHIRO  
hey bud! Allura is coming over for dinner tonight :)  
Oh god. I stopped in my tracks, staring down at my phone. I can't breathe.  
"Laramy, fuck!" I heard a voice yell as they rammed into me, shoving us both to the ground. 

I rubbed my head, leaning back on my hand. I looked up. Lance?!  
"Watch where you're," We met eyes, "Hey, you're Plaxum's friend."  
"Yeah. That's me. Who's Laramy?"  
"Oh uhm," I saw his cheeks turn a rosy shade. Almost as pink as his crop top and his eyes were as blue as his highwaisted jeans.  
Nice outfit, Lance.  
"I don't think you need to know who Laramy is." His flustered look was replaced by an arrogant smirk.  
"Don't you have some place to be?" I retorted, feelings defensive for no real reason.  
"Don't you?" Lance stood up grabbing his notebook, brushing him self off.  
I picked up my notebooks and papers, and stood up. "See you around, Laramy."  
He blushed and ran his hands though his undercut. "Yeah, yeah." He gave a half assed goodbye and stumbled down the hall.

I watched him leave and sat back down, resting against the locker behind me.  
KEITH  
please pick me up

SHIRO  
won't that be an occurrence?

KEITH  
forget test exemption pick me up

I sent the text with shaky hands. This is a bad idea. Bad, bad, bad. I need to stop beating myself up so often, I dug my fingernails into my palm and waited.  
Shiro picked me up quickly.  
"I'm sorry to make you miss work." I said as I climbed into his comically small car.  
"Keith, your safety and well being means the world to me. You're my brother, even if we aren't related my blood."  
"I hate that."  
"Hate what?" He stuck his keys in and turned.  
"That you can't just say I'm adopted. We all know it."  
"You're adopted. Is that better?" He laughed.  
"Shut up." I punched his shoulder, holding back a chuckle.

"There's that smile!"  
"Oh my god, you are so lame."  
"Psh." He started driving. "I'm the coolest brother you can have."  
"I wouldn't ask for any better man."  
"So, after we eat,"  
Oh. Right. The reason I felt so sick.  
"Allura brought over Scott Pilgrim. She owns it but we don't and I know how much you love that movie."  
"Yeah." Yeah! I do like that movie! A lot! But now that Allura seems to like it just as much as me I don't know if I can watch it in the same way.  
"We're eating pasta."  
"A K A the only fucking thing in the entire kitchen."  
Shiro's eyes widened. "I mean, yes of course. But why the tone?"  
I scoffed. "Whatever."  
"That was real edgy mister."  
I stared out of the passenger window, counting billboards.

"Hippo," He started.  
I froze. He used the H word. He hasn't called me that since we were kids.  
"I know it's hard for you."  
Oh, you do now? Whatever Shirogane.  
"And I don't want you to think Allura and I are the bad guys."  
"Yeah." I blankly replied.  
I know that he understands how I feel. I know I can rely on him. I'm still not talking to him though. God, I'm such a child. The car came to a stop and I immediately got out. I felt suffocated by his black GTI, if that's even what it is. 

"So we had a bit of a setback,"  
Wow, so I'm a setback now.  
"Well, not setback. You aren't a setback."

Mhm, nice save Shro.  
"Just there's been a change in plans." We walked inside our apartment. "So Allura is going to drive herself over in about an hour."  
"Wow, an hour. That's really soon, is she that excited to make fun of our living conditions?"  
"Keith. Watch it, okay. You haven't even met her and you're already convinced she's evil." 

I brushed off his warning and went to my room. We don't have a terrible house. I mean, my parents make all this money. They just don't spend it on me and the house because they never see either of us. My house and I have a lot in common, I've realized. We both never see our adoptive parents, we're both a mess, and we both are bad at keeping connection. Of course the house is bad at an Internet connection, and I'm bad at physical connections. 

Same thing, right? I sat down at my desk, running my fingers over the knife marks. I took my pocket blade and made an especially deep cut into the edge. Nice. I dug into my bag pulling out my notebook and placed it on top of a thin gash in the wood. I really hate this thing. They were all out of red and only had yellow and blue, and no offense to yellow but I hate it. It's harsh, bright, and ugly. But blue was less bad, I guess, so I picked this one. I flipped open to the last few pages, expecting to see my vent paragraphs. But instead of sharp and powerful words I was greeted by some really girly handwriting. What the hell. Who's is this? I read the first few sentences. It was poetry?  
I turned to the front pages. 

Written in bright pink ink was a scribbled out name that I couldn't figure out, followed my drawings of onions and vampires. Are. You. Kidding. Me. How did I get this? Why do they write in the back of the book before the front? Whatever, I'll handle this later. I checked my phone before taking off my shoes and moving my party of  
one to the kitchen. 

"Oh Keith, hey! Allura is early." Shiro grinned, chopping up onions in his 'kiss the chef' apron.  
"Hello Keith! It's wonderful to finally meet you." She was sat at our table, smiling at me with her perfect teeth.  
"Charmed." I sat down across from her and crossed my arms over my chest.  
"How was school?" She asked, as if she were my mother.  
"It was school." Who does she think she is.  
"Well, it's almost ready."  
Thank god. I can't stand being near my brother's girlfriend for any longer. I think I'm allergic to her.


	8. Chapter 8

LANCE  
Hey miss you pls reply

I stared at my phone screen. I sound too desperate, ew. I deleted the message.

LANCE  
hey! how's it goin?

Yeah! Yeah, that's good, that's okay. Not too needy. She's probably already annoyed that I can't leave her alone for more than five days. Wow. She's been gone for five days. Where is she? I'm so scared. Plaxum is the reason I'm breaking out. All of the stress and sleepless nights are the cause of my acne. Usually, my face is smooth and clear, but with her gone I'm slipping.   
I rummaged through my bag pulling out my journal, and automatically flipping to the back. Wow. I don't think I ever used red crayon, why is it bleeding through?With my pink pen in hand I flipped the page. Wait. Oh my god. This isn't mine. I'm going to puke, oh fuck. I stared at the aggressively written paragraph. No. No, no, no, no, who's is this? Stabbed into the page with a fire engine colored crayon was "SHE ISN'T WHO YOU THINK SHE IS A MARTINI WHEN YOU'RE DEHYDRATED DON'T TRUST YOURSELF IN THIS STATE OF SICKNESS I KNOW I HAVE NO PLACE I TALK I KNOW YOU AREN'T MY REAL BLOOD BUT YOU'RE ALL I KNOW MY PARENTS ARE GONE AND I NEVER SEE MY NEW ONES AND I AM SO ALONE BECAUSE OF THIS. COME HOME FOREVER THIS TIME." 

What does that mean? Who is this? Who wrote this? I turned the page again.  
"ISOLATION IS COMFORT I MISS BEING ALONE BUT I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE."   
"YOU MAKE ME IMPOSSIBLY CONFUSED AND ODDLY ANGRY. I JUST KNOW YOUR GIRL AND I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE MIXED COMMUNICATION. YOU MAKE ME UPSET."   
Wow, whoever wrote this has strong feelings that's for sure. Oh god, wait if I have this. Who has mine?  
"God, no!" I shoved my face into my hands. Some ding dong out there is reading all of my embarrassing thoughts.  
"What's wrong?" A voice called from my window.  
My heart raced, I whipped my head around to see Plaxum sitting on the windowsill. I calmed down a bit.

I approached her. "What are you doing here?"   
She climbed into my room and embraced me, my senses being taken over by her perfume. "I came to see you."   
We stayed like this for a long time. Our bodies pressed together, eyes shut, swaying slightly under the moonlight. "Where did you go?" I let her go, sitting down on my bed.   
"Oh my god, I have such a tale to tell." She was wearing a large green jacket and one of my T-Shirts which heavily contrasted from the tight jeans and properly sized shoes she wore. Her hair was down and looked frizzy and oddly well kept for being away on an adventure all week. She plopped down on the bed, immediately crossing her legs. "So, you know the old train tracks right? In all my years living here I never saw them with a train. And I was smoking out there late at night, when this huge coal train or whatever starts speeding towards me. So naturally I hop on."  
How. How is that natural or sane.   
"And I didn't think it would go that far, but then there I was," 

Plaxum proceeded to explain to me how she met a traveling circus who agreed to let her stay in their hotel room until she could figure out how to get home, but only if she could find Bobo The Incredibly Depressed Clown, because he had to go on in an hour and was no where to be seen.   
"Look! I got photos!" She showed me her phone. I flipped through the photos, seeing her with the circus and on the train. If she hadn't shown me photographic evidence, I would have thought she made it up.  
Plaxum had ended up lying down with me by the end of her story.   
I chuckled into her hair, adjusting my big spoon position to a more comfortable version. "How do you end up in these places?" I gave a small sigh.   
I felt her shrug. "Trouble seems to like me."  
"You can say that again."  
"Trouble seems to like me." She giggled.  
"Shut up, loser."   
"Psh. You're the loser. I'm the cool guy who lived with the circus freaks all week."   
I laughed with her, trying to hide how that joke stung within me. I know it means nothing and she didn't mean it like I heard it. But that doesn't mean I can't be a bit upset. I really am too lame for this girl. Her life is one big adventure, and I'm just a supporting character. I don't like how this makes me feel. Great writing material though, so I guess that's an up. Ugh, nevermind, I can't even write until I get my stupid book back. Who could have even swapped with me? I never had any contact with anyone that could have- oh god. Keith. I held Plaxum a little tighter. Keith has my journal. He's probably seen my name by now and read all of my thoughts and stupid poetry. Wait, I scribbled out my name I should be fine. Well, not exactly, he'll know it's mine when I ask for it back. Inconceivable! I'll just read all of his to get back at him. What an ass. 

Plaxum lifted my arm off of her and stood up. I followed suit. "I have to go. There's a lot of explaining to do." She stood on her toes and kissed my forehead. "Later, Lance."   
I waved goodbye as she climbed through my window and to the curb. I don't know what this means for us. What this means for me. I think that I don't exactly want to know. Sleep, that's what I want to know. I'll scheme against Keith and worry about my relationship in the morning. For now, all I need to think about is the back of my eye lids.

**Author's Note:**

> this has plot I swear  
> i have a vague plan but I'm mostly wingin' it cause that's more fun


End file.
